Camera
"Did someone say revive? To the Sky of Recovery!" - Episode 5 Camera, labeled The Picture-Perfect, is a female contestant on The Shining Lights. Personality Camera's fun to be with, and she can win challenges by flying. A lot of people are happy to be around her... especially since she loves being nice. Coverage In What The Beam Determined, she won the game of Rink for the 91st time in a row. When Lamp explained a desired relaxation place, she was the first to agree that such a place should exist. Then, when the challenge started, Nintendo told her that she was disqualified for not touching the beam. When she touched the beam, Nintendo said it was too late for this to help and she was already out. In Don't Capsize!, she was chosen onto Lamp's team because she made things "picture-perfect". Then she comes up with their team name. During the challenge, she gets back at Carrot for saying his mean move was harsh. At the end of the challenge, she doesn't capsize because she's a flying creature, and she complains that she didn't remember to rip the finish ribbon. During the epilogue, she gets Lamp, Bowling Ball, Eggy, Brownie, Alarm Clock and Dodecahedron out of the water, and when Lamp asks about the boat she says "Sharing is caring". In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she is first seen when Lemonade says she doesn't deserve to be eliminated. The elimination theme is heard for the first time and she says she likes it. She is safe from elimination with 6 votes, and when she bites her cookie, a magic dustcloud turns it into a pair of chalkboard erasers, which she finds incredible. She uses them to knock out three Beach Glows from the dodgeball contest, and then a fourth one, and Radio gets mad and gets her out of the challenge. In Creating Comfort, Camera is first seen telling Dodecahedron that if they work hard, they'll win challenges and make it to the merge. During the elimination, she says "Let's have some respect for Plato" when Lamp criticizes Dodecahedron. During the challenge, she starts making beds but is annoyed that no one is helping, not even her best friend Lemonade. When she flies into 406 to realizes all the beds in 406-420 are made, she gets angry and flies downstairs, followed by Lemonade and Computery. Later, the beds are messed up by Bowling Ball, annoying Lemonade, so she, Alarm Clock, Lamp and Computery finally agree to make the beds with Camera, and their team wins. In Time to Rhyme, she is first seen reviving Napkin. Then, during the challenge, she asserts Radio isn't starting after telling Febreze to start, and Radio replies that he got it all on CD. Her poem is not seen, but it must be good according to her resulting score. She is seen for a split second at the epilogue, (for visual benefit that the camera of the video is going up). Trivia *Camera is the only contestant that flies without legs, like Map from Object Universe, which gives her the advantage of taking pictures of things from a really far point. *despite can ability to fly,its unknow if she can carry other pepole *Right now she's the most popular character. *MayoToons200 has Camera on his 4th youtube icon. *MayoToons200 thought Camera was a boy, but Nicholas said that she is a girl. *She, along with the other females in BFIS, lacks eyelashes in BFIS but possesses them elsewhere (such as Rejah City). This is because BFIS is an animated competition series, whereas Rejah City stories are a written-illustrated life series. Gallery CameraIntro.png|To the Sky of Recovery! CAMERAPOSE.png|Camera's new body, shown on DeviantART! Camera Front.png Camera Back.png Napkincamera.png CameraIcon.png CameraUpdated.png Camera.png Camera pose.png Camerapropic.png BFIS-Camera-Pose.png Category:Camera Category:Female Category:Shining Lights Category:Lamp's Team Category:Contestant Category:Legless Category:Old